


Coming Together

by silver_drip



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier breaks into Stark Tower looking for help. He gets more than he expected when he meets Tony and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/gifts), [Phenix_Demitto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenix_Demitto/gifts), [VihStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihStark/gifts), [BlueRio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRio/gifts).



> Since you fuckers (read: loyal readers) mentioned liking Tony/Loki/Bucky an idea came to mind and I just had to write it. Binge write it. I started this on the 18th and haven't been able to write anything else since, but now I'm finished!! I'll post the second half in a few days. (You assholes.)

* * *

 

He had breached the fiftieth floor of the tower when Loki’s ward warned him of the intrusion. He tried to wake Tony while alerting Jarvis to the change.

The AI was far more helpful than Loki’s half asleep lover.

Loki was sitting upright as Tony wound his arms around Loki’s hips, resting his head on Loki’s lap.

Loki was mildly annoyed by how inattentive he was to the threat, but also knew that this was the first time he’d really slept in the past three days.

Loki would have to handle this on his own.

After calibrating his sensors Jarvis was able to pick up the noise of someone moving. They were nearly silent and were staying completely out of view of Jarvis’ cameras, motion detectors, and heat sensors.

Loki took in a deep breath, ignoring how pleasantly warm Tony was against him, and cast a spell to give him eyes and ears on the fiftieth floor.

A rough looking man with tangled hair and a metal arm appeared in an illusion in front of the bed.

Loki could tell with just a glance that he wasn’t imbued with magic, but he wasn’t quite human either.

He needed to be captured, but he really didn’t want to leave bed, not with the way Tony was holding him so lovingly.

“Facial recognition?” Loki asked Jarvis in a hushed voice.

“I have identified him as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, former member of the Howling Commandos which Captain Rogers led. After his capture he was brainwashed into being an assassin for Hydra, known as the Winter Soldier. His identity was revealed to a select group after the incident in DC three months ago. Currently Captain Rogers and former Airman First Class Samuel Thomas Wilson are in Tennessee trying to track him down.”

Loki held back a scoff. They were clearly off course.

“Please inform Rogers that he is a dullard and his former brother in arms is currently in New York, verbatim.”

“Of course.”

Loki watched as the Winter Soldier scaled to the next floor without tripping the alarm system.

“Once he is capture we shall tell Rogers we have him. No need to stir false hope.” Loki had had enough of that in his life. “Suggestions on how we capture him?”

“Floor sixty-three is empty—Captain Rogers is calling. Would you like me to answer?”

“No. Continue with what you were saying.”

“The floor is nearly empty with only two entrances. Placing a containment spell directly in front of each of these point should be sufficient. After which point I can close the air ducts and fill the area with knock out gas. Will that suffice?”

“I suppose it will have to.” Loki closed his eyes and projected himself to the sixty-third floor, easily and putting the spells in place without ever having to leave bed.

Loki watched on vigilantly while his hand idly caressed Tony’s head, neck, and shoulders.

It took the Winter Soldier over two hours of careful footwork and maneuvering to make it to the sixty-third floor.

Loki’s trap sprung, a tinted orb of green forming all around the Winter Soldier. The look on his face reminded Loki far too much of a cornered animal as he tried to punch his way out. No fissures formed though. The spherical shield was made of magic and only magic could harm it.

The Winter Soldier only fought harder when Jarvis started flooding the area with knock out gas. It took nearly forty-five minutes for the area to be filled and for the intruder to finally succumb to it.

Loki let out a small sigh of relief.

Loki wouldn’t allow anyone volatile around Tony, excluding himself.

He settled in the blankets, easily maneuvering Tony around.

“If he shows any signs of regaining consciousness wake me,” Loki ordered.

“As you wish.”

The lights dimmed until only the glow of the arc reactor was left.

Loki closed his eyes, despite knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until the threat was thoroughly dealt with.

Instead he just reveled in the feeling of Tony being in his arms, safe and warm.

* * *

Tony woke up the same way he always did, suddenly and unhappily.

The feeling was quickly brushed aside when he saw that he was practically nose to nose with Loki, whose green eyes were wide awake.

This was a common occurrence that had originally freaked him out, but now that he’d gotten used to Loki’s eyes being the first thing he saw in the morning it made waking up a little less annoying.

Tony leaned in and gave him a peck on the nose. Loki smiled brightly in return.

“I wish we could stay like this, but we have an intruder and I haven’t been able to properly relax since I took notice of him,” Loki said, his breath minty fresh.

“J?” Tony asked while sitting up.

The TV screen lit up, showing an unconscious Winter Soldier surrounded by Loki’s magic.

“Captain Rogers has left several messages regarded our guest,” Jarvis informed him and Loki snorted at the word guest.

“Just give him a status update and send a pic.” Jarvis didn’t respond, but Tony trusted that he would do as he was told. “Guess we should go down there, yeah?” Tony asked, already halfway out of the bed.

“Leave him to the captain. Beyond his presence he’s none of our concern.”

“He broke into my tower. That makes him my concern.” Tony was pulling on his pants and he could practically hear Loki rolling his eyes. “Wake up the soldier, Jarvis.”

On screen the Winter Soldier started twitching and Tony assumed Jarvis was blaring music to wake him up.

“This is needlessly dangerous.” Loki sounded exasperated. Tony loved when he could irritate him.

“Needlessly Dangerous is my middle name.”

“Do I even need to explain to you why that sounds incredibly stupid?”

“Nope!” Tony started heading towards the bedroom door.

“At least brush your teeth first, you swine.”

“But then my coffee will taste all minty.”

“Then just wash your mouth—We are not having this conversation again.” Loki threw the covers off before he stood. Gold shimmered around him and a moment later he was fully dressed. He left before Tony could get another word in edgewise.

* * *

By the time the Winter Soldier was fully awake Tony and Loki had finished their breakfast.

They took the elevator, not wanting to startle him by just popping in via teleportation.

Tony was tapping his foot on the ground, a habit Loki hated.

He refrained from stepping on Tony’s foot as he usually would, instead just watching the numbers descend.

The elevator doors opened and frantic blue eyes were on them immediately.

They walked over and the only reason Loki didn’t say something about how close Tony got to the volatile human was because he trusted that his magic would keep Tony safe.

“So,” Tony dragged out the word, “what are you doing in my tower?”

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he should have been the one to do the talking. Tony had no tact and was taking things too lightly. That was not the way to get information from a hardened assassin.

How was he in love with such a fool?

When the Winter Soldier remained silent Loki turned to Tony, still keeping the intruder in his line of sight.

“This is a waste of time, Anthony. Just wait till Rogers gets here.”

“No,” the Winter Soldier whispered. Loki nearly didn’t catch it. Loki could see a bit of fear in his eyes.

“State your business and then perhaps we can delay Rogers,” Loki offered up. Blue eyes flickered between him and Tony.

“I need…” His mouth gaped open and close a few times. “I need someplace safe, someplace where I’m not being hunted down, where I can think.” The Winter Soldier closed his eyes tightly. “I should have… I shouldn’t have broken in.”

“Yeah, that was kind of a dick move,” Tony said and Loki elbowed him in the side swiftly. Tony grumbled, but Loki ignored him.

“Why do you wish not to see Rogers?”

“He… he knows me, or who I used to be. The look in his eyes—Whenever I see him I feel sick and terrified.” He stared at the ground, nearly motionless, only his metal hand shaking slightly.

“Cap is a no go then,” Tony said with a shrug and the Winter Soldier looked over at him with surprise. “We have a lovely cell fully accommodated. It can hold anything from an unbalanced Bruce to a raging Hulk. One,” Tony paused, “enhanced human shouldn’t be a problem.” Tony smiled. “What name do you go by?”

“Asset.”

“Asset? Sounds too much like ass-hat. Try again.” Loki gave Tony a look, trying to tell him not to push. The Winter Soldier was doing his gaping fish routine again. “Don’t worry. We can get to that later. Let’s just get you tucked in.” Tony turned his big brown eyes on Loki. “Honey, darling, snookums—” Loki teleported the Winter Soldier to the Hulk proof cell, not wanting to be subjected to any more annoying names.

* * *

“Oh captain, my captain!” Tony said while standing in the lobby of the tower as Steve rushed in. Sam was a few paces behind him, panting.

“Where is he?” Steve asked, forgoing greetings.

“Safe and sound and sleeping like a puppy after his first trip to the park.” Tony gave him his media smile. Sam caught up with them. Tony gestured for one of his employees manning the front desk to bring over a water for Sam.

“I need to see him.” Steve kept shifting from foot to foot and it was clear the pair hadn’t stopped moving since Jarvis informed them the Winter Soldier was in New York.

“Yeah, of course!” Tony pulled out his phone, making a few motions with his fingers until a large hologram of the Winter Soldier appeared.

“That’s not what I mean and why is he in a cell?”

“About that,” Tony paused as his employee gave Sam a water bottle. Sam nodded in thanks. “He came here because he needs time alone to think and to feel safe.” It was the nicest way Tony could put it.

Yes, he could use tact, despite what Loki thought.

“Stark, get out of the way. I _need_ to see him.”

“Yeah, no. He doesn’t want to see you.”

Okay, so maybe he didn’t have that much tact.

Steve completely froze and his baby blue eyes went wide.

“What?” His voice was brittle.

“You two have been dogging him for three months. Don’t you think that might tire a guy out? He’s had his brains scrambled and just wants some peace.”

“Why is he in a cell? If you’re doing tests on—”

“Steve,” Sam cut in and Steve’s mouth snapped close.

Tony tried not to scowl. Threats were one of his pet-peeves, to put it mildly.

“Don’t forget what happened last time you threatened me, Cap. I don’t control Loki and he doesn’t control me. There would only be so much I could do to deter him.” Steve’s lips formed a hard line. “The Winter Soldier is in a cell because he wants to feel safe—”

“But—”

“Safe from hurting anyone else.” Steve deflated a bit and Sam put his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“His name is Bucky,” Steve whispered after a long silence in which he stared at the ground.

“I asked him his name. He said Asset. Told him I wouldn’t call him that and to think up a better name. Till then I’m calling him the Winter Soldier,” Tony said firmly, not enjoying seeing his teammate so put out. “I’m going to respect his wishes and not let you see him and I hope you will too. I’ll have Jarvis send you a weekly report on him. I don’t want to break his trust, so it will be pretty vague. When he’s ready to see you you’ll be the first to know.” Steve looked completely forlorn and Tony could sympathize with him. “Loki and I are going to do what we can to help him. I brought Loki back from the brink. I know I’m not at the top of your list when it comes to reliability, but you need to trust me.”

Steve took in a deep breath and Sam squeezed his shoulder again.

“At least we know where he’s at and that Hydra doesn’t have him,” Sam said softly.

“Yeah,” Steve whispered.

The pair left without another word.

* * *

Loki had somehow been designated caretaker as Tony ordered all sorts of things for their self-imprisoned guest.

Jarvis had already asked the Winter Soldier a variety of questions on his preferences, with little avail, leaving Loki guessing.

He just made simple dishes. Why bother with being fancy when the person in question didn’t seem to really care.

The elevator pinged as it opened and Loki immediately felt eyes upon him.

“Do you know who I am?” Loki asked once he was close enough.

“No.” He was monotone and his fists were clenched tightly while resting on his thighs.

“I am Loki Friggason of Earth. I am a mage and I deeply care for Tony Stark. As such, if you ever hurt him I will have no qualms with torturing you far worse than Hydra ever could. Do you understand?” The Winter Soldier nodded and looked strangely relieved. “Good. As to ensure you won’t try to leave before you are better I will simply teleport items into your cell. Either Jarvis or I will always warn you beforehand so as not to startle you. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“I shall now teleport three meals along with two bottles of water into your cell. When you have finished your meal you are to leave everything on the table excluding any unfinished water bottles.” He nodded and Loki cast the spell. “If any of these meals are unsatisfactory or you are still hungry inform Jarvis.” The Winter Soldier nodded and Loki was quick to disappear.

* * *

“You complain about me having no tact then practically give him orders,” Tony complained once Loki joined him in their penthouse.

“He needs things to be simple at this point. Allowing too many options will only slow the process of his recovery.”

“If you say so.” Tony shrugged slightly while working on his tablet.

“I do say so,” Loki stated bluntly, causing Tony to grin. A book appeared in Loki’s hands. He rested his head on Tony’s lap. “Don’t buy him too many things. You don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“But…” Tony trailed off.

“Gifts do not solve everything.” Loki glanced away from his book and saw that Tony was pouting. “Fine. You can buy him whatever you want, but I’ll regulate what he gets and when he gets it.”

“Yay!” Tony’s fingers moved faster on the tablet. Tony knew the sound was soothing to Loki and could almost feel him relaxing. “Most of this stuff should be delivered within a few hours,” Tony said happily. He swiped his finger on the tablet and towards the TV. Images of what he bought appeared on screen. “Choose which items you want to take to him.”

“I don’t _want_ to take anything to him, but I will, for you.”

“Do you have no sympathy for him at all?” Tony did his best not to sound accusing. Loki’s grip on his book tightened.

“You know I do. I shall handle things my way and you shall handle things your way.” Loki sat up and Tony handed him the tablet. Tony wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders and Loki leaned into him. He flipped through the various images and Tony knew he was making a mental list.

Tony gave him a peck on the cheek and Loki smiled softly.

* * *

Loki held a soft blanket in his arms along with a few other things.

The Winter Soldier was sitting on the cot that was part of the wall.

“Have you decided on a name for yourself yet?” The Winter Soldier shook his head. The movement was barely discernable. “Anthony has picked up plenty of things for you. I am here to deliver a few.” And to check on him with his own eyes. Loki teleported the items onto the table, knowing that keeping their interactions consistent would help. “There’s a change of clothing. I suggest you utilize the shower. “I also brought down a nice blanket, cup of hot chocolate, snacks, a variety of books, and a composition notebook and a pen. I understand how boring captivity can be.” The Winter Soldier looked over at him with confusion. “Is there anything else you might want or need?”

“No.”

* * *

Tony liked to go down to the basement and see his self-imprisoned captive every day. He didn’t react much to Tony’s ramblings, only casting him a look once or twice throughout the hour. Tony liked telling him about what he’d gotten up to the day before and, of course, his favorite subject, Loki.

Tony could go on for hours, just talking about how Loki was a snarky bastard who helped keep him grounded and not work himself to death.

Weeks passed with very little change. The only discernable difference was the amount of items that were accumulating in the cell, some of which Loki must have chosen, because Tony didn’t recognize them.

Steve was constantly pestering Tony for more information whenever Jarvis sent out a vague report on his former best friend, but Tony never gave in, even when the captain used _the_ voice on him.

Tony knew that the Winter Soldier spent a good portion of his time alone either working out or writing in the composition notebooks that were quickly filling up a corner of his spacious cell.

Tony was dying of curiosity, but refrained from getting Jarvis to tell him what was written in them.

“I have an idea!” Tony said while leaning forward in his seat and not letting his ice cream cone tip over. Blue eyes met brown. “Why don’t we get Loki to magic down a TV for us and we can all watch a movie together?” It was a brilliant idea and Tony was not afraid to admit that. “What do ya think?” Tony was expecting a simple shrug and his prediction was correct. “Super!” I’ll just go talk to Loki!” Tony began rushing towards the elevator while balancing his ice cream. “J, where is my dearest Loki?”

“He’s in the conservatory.” Tony rolled his eyes. Loki had insisted it be called a conservatory just because it had a ton of windows and Loki used it to grow a few rare plants. Other than tending to the plants he used the room for studying and creating spells.

Tony tried not to disturb him when he was there since dangerous shit was usually going down, but his idea was too good to be put on hold.

Tony licked at his ice cream as the elevator ascended, trying not to let his fingers get sticky.

The elevator opened and it was suspiciously quiet.

Tony narrowed his eyes while taking another lick.

“Loki, lover, sweetie-pie, my favorite frostbite,” Tony called out softly, “will something explode if I come in?”

“Only my temper if you don’t stop with those names,” Loki growled out, his voice almost reverberating despite the thick door that separated them.

Tony grinned and walked into the way too bright room.

Loki was sitting at a finely carved desk, grinding something with his mortar and pestle.

“Movie night, you, me, and the silent assassin right now.”

“It’s midday,” Loki responded with a bored look on his face. Tony licked a bit of melted ice cream before it could escape down the cone.

“Semantics.”

Tony’s ice cream cone disappeared and was in Loki’s hand not a moment later. Loki took a big bite out of the ice cream, like the heathen that he was.

“Have you even thought about which movie we should watch? We don’t really know his triggers.”

“Maybe Aladdin?”

“There’s mind control in that.”

“Lion King?”

“Murder and denial of one’s own identity.”

“Up?”

“Do you want to see me cry?”

“You do look pretty when you cry,” Tony joked and Loki threw the ice cream at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. “Aww, that was the last of it.”

“As if Jarvis hasn’t already ordered more.” Loki looked him over. “Why are you limiting yourself to Disney movies?”

“Well, I thought they’d be the safest bet, but I forgot that almost all the popular ones have villains in them.” Tony held in a sigh.

“The Pursuit of Happyness, overcoming adversity. How to Train your Dragon, getting rid of ignorance for a misunderstood group. Shrek, accepting one’s self.”

“You are so much better at this than I am.”

“As I am with most things.” Loki made a motion with his hand and the mortar and pestle disappeared. “We’ll let him decide on which one to watch.”

“So commanding. Very sexy.”

“You didn’t think that when we first met.”

“You don’t know that.”

* * *

The Winter Soldier sat in silence.

He had nothing else to write today.

At first his own handwriting had startled him, especially when he realized his handwriting changed when he used his other hand. Both were legible, but some part of him knew that he wasn’t able to do this when he was his old self.

The fractured memories he wrote about rarely made sense and he found himself writing more and more about Tony and Loki.

Tony always visited him midday, happy to talk about anything and everything. The Winter Soldier wasn’t used to such chatter, but it didn’t annoy him. It was almost enrapturing and he ended up learning so much about this world he’d been shoved into.

Loki came by in the morning despite being perfectly able to just make things appear even when he wasn’t around. At first he made the Winter Soldier wary. There was something dangerous in those green eyes. But after a while that feeling eased, mostly because he could see how hard Loki was trying to help. He put up a cold front, but the Winter Soldier was good at reading people.

“Sir, Loki has asked me to inform you that various things will be appearing in front of your cell in a moment.” The Winter Soldier nodded at the voice, Jarvis. It had startled him at first and made him feel like he was constantly being scrutinized, but he’d grown used to it and accepted that the AI was impartial to his daily activities.

A TV and couch popped into existence shortly followed by Tony and Loki.

They briefly acknowledged him before Tony went behind the TV to connect it to the wall and Loki proceeded to throw popcorn at him.

“Would you like some?” Loki offered up.

Popcorn, he vaguely remembered what it tasted like.

Carnivals and movies.

A car that floated only to fall.

The Winter Soldier shook his head, trying to clear it. Loki took that as a no and turned back around, watching Tony.

The TV lit up and three titles appeared with vague summaries under them.

“You get to choose, Mr. tall, dark, and silent,” Tony said after he rounded the TV again.

The Winter Soldier hated having to make choices. He didn’t really know how to.

He stared at each option though, trying to see which had the most value.

Two were animated while the third was based off a true story. He chose that one and pulled up a seat so he could see clearly.

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

It was… interesting and the Winter Soldier had to remind himself that he’d been alive, more or less, when the real events actually took place.

His eyes didn’t stay on the screen though. The drifted to the pair that had taken him in.

They were holding each other, occasionally whispering things. Loki occasionally fed Tony popcorn, his tongue not shying away from licking the salt off Loki’s fingers.

They looked so… comfortable, like they didn’t have a care in the world.

It was… enviable.

He wanted to join them, feel the warmth of someone beside him.

But he knew that would never happen.

Without a wall of reinforced glass between them Tony and Loki would only become tense, on guard, and distrustful.

It was better for him to just stay in here where he couldn’t hurt anyone.

* * *

“So whatcha think?” Tony asked while craning his neck to see the Winter Soldier.

“Interesting.”

Tony lit up.

“Good! We should make this a weekly thing.”

“I agree,” Loki said while making a sweeping hand motion. All the popcorn that was on the ground disappeared. “What do you think?” Loki looked over at the Winter Soldier.

“I think… I’d like that.” It was clear that even the Winter Soldier was surprised by the amount of words he used. It was the longest response they’d gotten since day one.

“Awesome! We’ll have to get you a recliner or something. That plastic chair does not look fun to sit in.” Tony’s face scrunched up slightly. “Or you could just join us out here!” Tony spread out on the couch and on Loki’s lap. “Plenty of room for three.”

“Anthony, don’t push him.”

“I’m fine in here,” the Winter Soldier said. His voice sounded almost choked off.

Tony rolled around so that he could see the Winter Soldier a bit easier.

“We’ll just leave the door open during movie nights then, in case you change your mind.”

“I’m dangerous.” The Winter Soldier was staring at the ground.

“Pff, Loki is like a thousand times more dangerous. He tried to kill me five times.”

“At _least_ five times,” Loki corrected.

“Yeah,” Tony dragged out the word, “those were good times.” Loki openly rolled his eyes at him.

“Get off me and fold the blanket, you idiot,” Loki said harshly, but it was clear he was holding back a smile. Tony whined and curled around him. “You are so childish.”

“To be fair,” Tony said against Loki’s side, “I’m technically the youngest person in this room.”

“Yet you look the oldest. Your hair is greying and your refractory period is getting longer—” Tony twisted Loki around until he was on his back. Loki put up a token fight as Tony shoved a pillow against his face, muffling Loki’s laughter.

“Don’t listen to him. Not all of us have the stamina of a god. He’s just annoyed that my technique is so damn good.”

“I most certainly am not,” Loki said while shoving aside the pillow.

“It’s fine, babe. I’ve just had a lot more practice than you.”

“And what does that say about you? You’re not even half a century old, yet have laid with more people than I have!”

“It means I’m devilishly good looking and you think my grey hair is charming.”

Loki scoffed.

“I tolerate you at best and I find your grey hair unbecoming.”

“Lies, dirty, stinking, lies! You love me and my grey hair!” Tony leaned down and gave Loki a kiss before his lips started trailing downwards.

“You are aware we have an audience, aren’t you?” Loki asked, not stopping Tony’s descent. Tony popped back up.

“Oh, sorry.” He smiled bashfully at the Winter Soldier who was expressionless. He turned back to Loki. “How about you teleport us back to our bedroom then?”

“With pleasure.”

* * *

The Winter Soldier spent most of the following days contemplating what he had saw, along with what his name was.

Loki asked him every morning, his tone always patient, yet firm.

The Winter Soldier turned to a blank page of one of his notebooks and began writing down names. Some were from his past, others were aliases.

He wrote his original name to, the one given to him by his parents.

James Buchanan Barnes

Then the name that some squirt gave him.

Bucky

He scratched out the last name, tearing the page.

 _That_ name was out of the question.

The list was long, so many false lives…

So many lives taken.

He still didn’t know if it was his fault.

The sound of the elevator opening pulled his attention away from the page. He closed the notebook.

Loki walked over, a paper plate stacked high with food, bottle of orange juice, and a new book under his arms.

“Good morning,” Loki said and he nodded in response. The items appeared on the table in front of him. “Have you decided on a name for yourself yet?”

“James,” he whispered, startling himself. A smile grew on Loki’s face and he was a bit startled by the sheer beauty of him.

“James.” Loki seemed to be trying out the name. “Without a doubt Anthony will want to celebrate this.” Loki pursed his lips and it was clear to the Winter—clear to James that he was trying not to smile.

“I have already informed Sir and he has ordered a large banner with the name James printed on it. Cake as well.”

“Typical,” Loki sighed out. “If you were outside of that cell he’d probably buy you a motorcycle too. Norns know he’s spent more money on lesser occasions.” Loki closed his eyes for a long moment. “I’m going to go stop him before he does something stupid.”

Loki disappeared and James turned towards his closed notebook.

“James.”

* * *

“Alright! We have music from every decade you were out of commission!” Tony said loudly and Loki just covered his face in exasperation. Tony loved when he did that. “Your job, _James_ , is to decide which ones you like, dislike, or have no opinion of.”

“This is supposed to be a celebration. Stop pressuring him, Anthony.”

“I’m just trying to be helpful.” Tony pouted. Loki grabbed Tony’s wobbling lower lip.

“Do you remember what happened last time you tried to be helpful?”

“I saved the city?” Tony asked, his words slightly slurred since Loki was still gripping his lip.

“No, you almost leveled the building.” Loki released him then wiped the saliva on Tony’s shirt.

“To be fair, I was just getting you some tea.” Loki rolled his eyes at him.

“James, we bought two cakes. One chocolate and the other vanilla. Which would you like?” A cake appeared in each of Loki’s hands and he brought them close so that James could see them. He eyed each one carefully before pointing at the chocolate cake. It disappeared from Loki’s hand and reappeared on James’ table, along with a cake knife, paper plate, fork, half a gallon of milk, and a plastic cup.

Tony began playing the music and dancing. A holograph appeared in front of James, showing the title and artist of the song along with three circles, a happy face, frowny face, and one that was neutral.

Tony started dancing and tried to pull Loki with him.

“Cake first,” Loki deadpanned, easily slipping out of Tony’s grasp.

“You don’t even like cake,” Tony said, not stopping his dance.

“This is a festivity. I usually abhor celebrations, but I can make an exception on this occasion.” Loki shrugged as he set down the cake and started slicing pieces. “James, do you drink alcohol?” Loki asked off-handedly.

“I don’t know?” He was staring at the hologram, lips pursed.

“Cake tastes better with milk anyway,” Tony said, still dancing.

“That’s surprising, coming from you.” Loki gave Tony a knowing look and Tony made a childish noise in return.

“Can you believe this, James? I cut back on my drinking and he still bitches at me.” Tony pointed a thumb at his lover, never stopping his dancing. James pressed the neutral button. “That would be like me bitching about his old murderous tendencies, but _no_ ,you don’t hear me doing that.”

“Yes, he doesn’t _hear_ you doing it, but that doesn’t mean you don’t.” Loki sneered. “That fool, the Mandarin, attacked our home.”

“I’m a superhero. It kind of comes with the territory. Also, it was technically Killian.”

“Regardless, you should be thanking me for taking care of the threat before things could escalate further.” Loki plated a slice of cake and handed it over to Tony who finally stopped dancing and took a seat.

“How’s the cake, James?” Tony asked after taking a large bite out of his own slice. James had not bothered slicing the cake and was just eating it from the inside out.

“It’s… good. I think I like chocolate cake.”

“Jarvis, add that to the list of things he likes.”

“Already done, Sir.”

Loki joined Tony on the couch which was facing the cell.

A few songs went by, each of which James selected as neutral.

“Jarv, why don’t you open James’ cell?”

“No!” James said immediately, his eyes wide and panicked.

“You might not see it,” Loki said, “but you’ve been improving. You’ve plateaued though. You don’t have to go through the door, but it’s an option. When we leave we’ll close the door.” James stared at them, unmoving. “Progress is often times scary and difficult, but staying where you are means nothing will change.” Loki took a slow bite of his cake, licking his fork clean. “Do you agree or disagree?”

James shifted in his seat.

“I… guess.” James stared down at his cake.

For the rest of the party James actually pressed more than just the neutral button for the songs.

* * *

It was another movie night and James’ stomach was clenched painfully. He knew they’d open the door again, the only thing keeping them safe, the only thing keeping him safe from making another mistake.

He paced around his large cell, his metal fist clenching and unclenching.

It was true. He had pulled his thoughts together as best he could almost two weeks ago.

He remembered who Steve Rogers was, how they used to be friends and comrades. That wasn’t possible anymore. He couldn’t look at him. It was just too painful to even imagine.

James had spied on him and Sam when they were trying to track him down. Steve felt so much regret for having believed he was dead.

James remembered falling from the train. It would have killed any normal man, but he wasn’t normal—not after Zola.

Even when things were still disjointed he knew that Steve would never forgive himself, that his blue eyes would always be filled with pity.

James rushed over to the bathroom and bent over the toilet, dry heaving.

“Sir, is there anything I can get for you? Ginger ale is often used to settle the stomach.”

James waved the AI off.

Tony and Loki said they’d keep him away though. They’d kept their word so far.

Tony and Loki…

How Tony moved during the party. James had never seen anything like it. And then Loki had been pulled into it.

James knew he used to like to dance, and that feeling, that compulsion had hit him full force.

He actually _wanted_ to join them, but he hadn’t.

He wanted to be part of what they had.

James really couldn’t identify what he felt for them.

He knew there was gratitude there, but it was more than that.

James _wanted_.

It had been so long since he wanted anything beyond survival and trying to find out who he really was.

The pair were so different from each other.

Loki was reserved, steady, and balanced—unless Tony was around. And then he became someone else, someone whose past wasn’t weighing him down. It was enviable and he knew it was because of Tony.

He wondered if Tony could make him feel like that.

And then there was how Loki effected Tony.

He seemed to reel him in without stifling who he was. There was a tolerance towards Tony that James knew could only be born out of love—the sort of love that James would never deserve.

Tony was… so accepting.

James knew his past, had read more than one file on him.

He had forged himself into a better man—something James, maybe he could do that, but that just felt like a dream.

Loki said that he had made progress and James knew he was right.

But if he pushed himself, took even a step out of that cell… he could lose everything he’d worked so hard for.

He felt safe in there. White walls, soft blankets, books, a place where he didn’t have to feel the eyes of Hydra or the pursuit of someone who used to know him—a different him.

Yet they trusted him. For some reason beyond his comprehension they trusted him.

* * *

Tony was snug as a bug against Loki’s side, loving how he felt, his scent, and the way he randomly whispered little observations in his ear.

From the corner on his eye he saw James stand from his seat behind his cell wall. From the slight shift in Loki’s position he knew that he’d noticed too.

Tony hid his smile against Loki’s neck before looking back at the screen, his smile never leaving his face.

James continued creeping forward until he was leaning against the doorway of his cell, arms crossed over his chest, fingers digging into his arms in a way that just had to be painful.

He never moved out of his cell though. It was progress though.

* * *

The door opened the following morning.

“Would it bother you if I hand delivered your breakfast today?” Loki asked while walking over to James’ cell.

James was sitting on his bed. He looked over at Loki with eyes full of fear despite being expressionless.

“It’s completely up to you.”

James took in a deep breath before nodding.

Loki moved smoothly placing the food on the table.

“Perhaps we can eat together tomorrow.” Loki gave him a curt nod, not waiting for a response before disappearing.

* * *

“Have you ever played chess?” Tony asked while standing in the doorway of James’ cell.

James nodded slightly.

“Awesome.” Tony strolled into the cell and saw James tense up. “Don’t worry. You can stay sitting on your bed if you want, but I’d enjoy it if you were sitting across from me. Makes it easier for me to read my opponent.” Tony winked at him as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

“I’ll stay.”

“Making things a challenge for me? I see how it is, you sneaky bastard.” Tony smiled, trying to show he was just teasing. “Jarvis, two lovely hologram chessboards please.” Blue images flared to life, one on the table and the other in front of James. “First or second move, James?”

“Why are you doing this?” James asked, startling Tony. He quickly recovered.

“’Cause Loki kicks my ass every time and I’m getting tired of losing. Thought I might get some new strategies by playing you.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Tony touched one of the holographic pawns, tipping it slightly. The corresponding piece on James’ board moved in tandem. “And I know I’m pushy.” Tony frowned to himself. “I try not to be, but I don’t always notice when I am. If am being pushy now or at any time, will you tell me? Friend to friend?”

“We’re friends,” James stated, looking uncertain.

“Obviously. Do you know how much money my time is worth? I could be inventing, but I’d rather spend my time with you.” Tony made a meaningless hand gesture. “Are you blushing? That’s so cute! I didn’t know you were cute! This is a revelation!” James ducked his head. “Aww, don’t hide that face from me with your long hair! No need to be embarrassed! Just take the compliment!” Tony was enjoying himself more than he expected to.

“You have no problem taking a compliment, do you?” James grumbled.

“He speaks once more! Such a handsome face! Such a deep voice! You could have all the ladies!”

“What about men?”

“ _All_ the genders,” Tony said, not missing a beat. “The scruff looks good on you, but a haircut wouldn’t hurt.” Tony waved his hand, causing the holograms to disappear. “What’s your type?”

James didn’t answer immediately. Tony could be patient, but only with Loki and James.

“Don’t want to.”

“I don’t really have a type. Loki just does it for me, that crazy asshole.” James curled in on himself a bit more. “Oh.” James stilled completely.

“Oh?” James asked hesitantly, staring at his metal arm.

“O. Yeah, it comes between N and P. Favorite letter in the alphabet. Can’t spell Tony without an O! Speaking of O, I should G-O!”

Tony scrambled out of his seat and out of the cell, not looking back at his self-imprisoned friend. The elevator was too slow and Tony was tapping his foot impatiently.

“You’re already annoying me,” Loki said as Tony rushed in.

“Loki! Love of my life, keeper of both my hearts! Our dear in the dungeon has a crush on me!”

“Your ego knows no bounds, you sad, little man,” Loki said in a monotone, not looking away from the window and the few birds that flew this high.

“Jarvis! Back me up! Show Loki the video!” Tony plopped down beside Loki and maneuvered his head so that he was facing the TV.

“Sad, sad, little man,” Loki said while brushing aside Tony’s hands. The video began. “You went in there alone?” Loki growled out.

“What? You said he’s safe!”

“Safe for _me_.” Loki was scowling. “I am a _god_! You have shards of metal that could easily pierce your heart if your arc gives out for a moment too long!”

“How ‘bout we not have this conversation again and you just watch the damn video.” Loki glared at him with piercing green eyes before turning to look at the TV again. His expression did not change at all throughout the recording. “Whatcha think?”

“Your ego knows no bounds.” Tony made a whining noise in response. “On this occasion though, you may be correct.”

“Are you angry?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because you’re unpredictable, and that’s one of the things I love about you.” Tony gave him a big smooch. Loki wiped a bit of slobber off his cheek before taking in a slow breath.

“I see potential in this.”

“Potential?” Tony asked while slipping lower on the couch, draping himself over Loki’s lap.

“I see the way you look at him.” Loki started carding his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You don’t look at him like he’s another one of your pet projects or just one of the flies that swarm this world.”

“You have a way with words, Mr. Silvertongue. I don’t know what you’re getting at though.”

“He… interests you.”

“I could love no one more than you.” Tony reached up and tried to boop Loki on the nose. His finger was caught and promptly bit.

“Our James is growing. I like what I’m seeing and he likes what he sees in us.”

“Us?”

“Your intuition has never been as strong as mine.”

“You knew and you didn’t tell me?”

“It’s a recent development. I wasn’t certain until just now.”

“You said ‘us’ though.”

“That I did.”

* * *

Loki couldn’t tell if he was unsettled, even with Tony napping on top of him. He still felt uncertainty.

There was… always a voice inside of him, a voice that told him Tony would leave him some day.

Tony liked broken things, hollow people.

Tony had ‘fixed’ him and that’s how they’d fallen in love.

Now Tony was trying to ‘fix’ James.

Loki stared at the screen of the TV. There was a live feed to James’ cell.

He was pacing more than usual.

Loki would never admit it, but he felt like they were kindred spirits, both thrown into a life they didn’t want. They were very different though, enough where it counted at least.

He really could see James starting to open up, and there was something wonderful there.

Loki and he usually had only brief interactions, nothing like what James shared with Tony…

James did seem to have some sort of interest in Loki, if Loki’s intuition was correct.

He’d form a conclusion tomorrow when he had breakfast with James.

Feeling a bit more secure Loki stood and Tony rolled off him and to the ground.

“Shouldn’t you be inventing something?” Loki asked while stepping over him. Tony caught his other leg before he could escape.

“Love you,” Tony said groggily while hugging Loki’s leg.

“I love you too. Would you like me to carry you to bed?”

“Mhh, no. I think I’ll go play in my workshop.” Tony kissed Loki’s leg before letting it go.

* * *

 

James was tense as he heard Loki walking over to his cell the next morning. The door slid open.

“I’ve decided to impose on you and eat breakfast here. I’d be pleased if you joined me at the table, but I understand if you want to stay away,” Loki said while entering the cell, but not walking further in.

James shifted in his seat, not certain what to do, before deciding to stay at the table.

Loki smiled brightly and James really thought it was a shame that he didn’t smile like that more often. Then James realized he was the one who made him smile, that he could make others smile where once he could only make them scream and cry.

“Pardon Anthony’s abrupt departure yesterday. He lacks finesse when it comes to some social interaction, but is still very lovable.” Loki set down the two plates, one heaping with classic, all American breakfast foods while the other had mostly sliced fruit with a side of honey ham. “What would you like to drink?” Loki asked as a glass of cold tea with a spiral cut piece of lemon floating in it appeared beside Loki’s plate.

James considered the question. Till this point it had been a rotation of juices, water, and milk.

“Coffee.” He remembered that he used to like that, even the dregs, though from what Tony told him he doubted there would be any dregs.

“There’s a variety of coffees now, according to Anthony. Though he doesn’t count them as being real coffee.”

“He’s a coffee snob,” James repeated the phrase Tony had used weeks ago. Loki smiled again.

“Exactly.” A mug of coffee appeared between them, along with sugar and cream.

“Coffee was rationed when I was in the military for civilians. I think I used to drink more than what was probably healthy. Captain America didn’t like coffee so he always gave me his ration.” James didn’t add any fixings to his coffee and took a sip. He was startled by his own moan, even though he burnt his tongue a bit. It would be healed by the time he finished eating.

“Another coffee addict. Just what we need.” Loki speared a piece of fruit. “You didn’t even flinch when you said Captain America,” Loki observed.

“The fella I used to know, when we were both just Brooklyn boys… Hydra made sure I never associated the two, or at least they tried to. It’s easier to refer to him as Captain America.” James breathed in the scent of the coffee, completely ignoring his breakfast. Loki made a carafe appear.

“You’re an enabler,” James muttered over the brim of his coffee.

“I merely choose not to fight losing battles.” Loki savored a slice of peach. “Anthony and I are enjoying you being here, despite the strange circumstances. When I say being here I don’t mean in this cell, but in our company.”

James sipped at his coffee, trying to sift through what Loki said. It was straightforward, but he could tell there was something more to it. Loki might have been alive for centuries, but even he couldn’t hide every micro-expression, expressions the Winter Soldier had been train to find.

“Thank you,” he finally settled on saying. Loki began slicing into his honeyed ham.

“Wooden stick, wooden swords, blunt swords, and then the real thing.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s a saying from where I grew up. I suppose the equivalent on Earth would be baby steps, but you’re making leaps and bounds now. Somewhere between wooden swords and blunt ones.” Loki took a bite of the ham and James could tell how much he liked it by the way his eyes slid shut.

Did they always close when he felt pleasure?

James tried to push away the thought.

Loki and Tony were in love and he was just the broken person they were helping out.

To even let his thoughts wonder on how it would be if he was with one of them, let alone _both_ of them, was ungrateful.

It was also hoping for more than he could ever have or deserve. Love, acceptance, and a place to call home.

“I didn’t think I merited Anthony’s attention, at the start,” Loki stated. “I know that look. I’ve seen it many times in the mirror. I’ve committed so many atrocities, both of my own volition and under the influence of others. You never had a choice. Of the two of us I am far less deserving of Anthony’s affections, but he sees past what I’ve done and revealed a part of me I didn’t even know existed.” Loki sipped his tea. “It’s alright to having feelings for him.”

James froze, his grip on his coffee mug almost breaking it.

How did… how did he know?

James had been so careful, but yesterday he’d slipped which meant Tony knew and told Loki.

Would his visits stop?

James felt like he might be slipping, slipping back to what he was.

“You don’t need to worry. Anthony and I are fine with it, though his ego really didn’t need to grow any bigger.” Loki chuckled to himself.

“I’ve never met anyone who was… so full of their self. Except for maybe Howard.”

“Word of advice: never mention Howard in front of Tony. They did not have a good relationship.” Loki took a large bite of a mixture of strawberry and kiwi slices.

“You’re both… fine with my feelings towards Tony because—” He didn’t want to say it, say that no one would ever love him.

“I’m not worried that you could take him from me. What we have is something beautiful.” And there was that smile again, the one James knew was shared with only a select group. “Anthony is,” Loki leaned back in his seat, looking thoughtful. “He is capable of loving more than one person at a time. It’s one of the things I love about him, being able to open his heart despite how many times he’s been betrayed and hurt.” Loki let out a huff that could only be interpreted as both happy and whimsical. “The real question is if you could ever care for him properly. I don’t believe you’re a danger to him anymore. This place has few stressors. Anthony and I made sure of that long before you arrived in our home.” Loki continued to eat, lost in thought.

James refilled his coffee. He could feel its radiating heat in his right hand, but his left was metal and would never feel again.

“I have feelings for more than just Tony,” James admitted.

“I know.” James let go of his mug and clenched his hands in his lap. “It’s not as easy for me as it is for Tony. I was left to die by my father. Odin lied to me, put a glamour on me so that I looked like I wasn’t a Jotun, made me look like I was one of his kind. He lied to me and said I was his son, but he only saw me as a tool to be used in the right moment. Maybe he thought he was doing it to gain peace. Maybe not. I’ve accepted that I’ll never know. The point is that he lied to me when he could have easily told me the truth.”

“What is it you feel for me, if anything?”

“There’s something there,” Loki said while touching the middle of his own chest. “I don’t know what it is. My emotions have always been,” Loki pursed his lips briefly, “unstable, sometimes even foreign to me. All I know is that this feeling is positive.” Loki smiled softly and it was something James had never seen before. “And I think that it has the potential to grow.” Loki blushed. “I’m not used to this sort of thing and I get a feeling you’re a bit out of practice.” Loki stood and James watched him carefully. “We’ll just have to see where this goes.”

* * *

Tony strolled in like he owned the place—because, well, he did.

James stood up when Tony came into view, eliciting a smile from Tony.

“Have a good breakfast?” Tony asked while walking into James’ cell.

“It was informative.”

“Mr. Silvertongue. Always a wealth of information.” Tony took the seat that he knew Loki had been inhabiting earlier in the day. “Ya know, movie nights count as dates,” Tony said while tipping his chair back precariously. James was eyeing the movement and there was even a hint of concern in his eyes. Tony tilted the chair back further, instinctually knowing the combination of his weight and the chair’s tipping point.

He pushed past it and James was off his bed a second later, grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him forward until all four legs of the chair were firmly on the ground.

“My hero,” Tony said while grinning like mad. James quickly pulled back. “Look at that,” Tony held up his arm, “you didn’t bruise or hurt me. You saved me.”

“You did that on purpose.”

“It was a trust fall. It shows that I trust you. Though traditionally both parties are aware what’s going to happen” Tony winked at him before using his foot to push the chair opposite of him out. “I trust you. Be a dear and trust my judgement.” James was hesitant before taking the seat. “Thanks.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“For making me smile, obviously—and for yielding to my superior knowledge.”

“Big ego.”

“Yup, and I’m not even compensating for anything.”

“Your tower says otherwise.”

“Cap said it was ugly when we first met,” Tony said, gauging his reaction at the mention of James’ old friend.

“It’s grown on me.”

“It’s a work of damn art!”

“The skyline I used to know was a work of art.” James was smiling a small little thing. “Not so damn bright and painful on the eyes.”

“There’s perks to this day and age though.”

“Yeah, and you’re one of them.”

“James, are you flirting with me?”

“Lil’ bit.”

“You’re doing a good job. I’m just here for your looks though, so you don’t have to try too hard.” Tony gave him a lecherous grin. “No need to stop though.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

“I’ve heard that one a million times, James.”

“And every time it was true.”

“Oh, my tender heart!” Tony laid a hand on his chest and breathed in deeply. “Go on.”

“I think I’ve said enough. Loki may be the one with the silvertongue, but I’ve heard you’re not so bad yourself.”

“I love the pursuit.” Tony stood and grabbed his chair, placing it on the left side of the table, facing James. He smoothly sat back down in it, resting his arm on the table and leaning closer to James. They were only inches apart.

“You’re not doing anything,” James said after two minutes passed without Tony speaking and barely moving beyond occasional eye contact.

“Course I am. You’re proof enough of that. Your voice is deeper, heart pounding faster, face flushed, and your eyes are dilated to the point where I wouldn’t know the color of your irises if this was our first encounter.” Tony gently touched James’ bicep. “I’m sure if you look you can see the same signs on me, not that I’ve ever tried to hide them.” Tony gave James’ arm a squeeze before standing. “I have a meeting with my CEO Pep. Later!”

* * *

James felt lightheaded. He didn’t know what to make of Loki or Tony. He felt like he was being sucked into something greater than himself. He was falling into something, gravity being an inescapable force, but he knew he could always pull the ripcord.

He wasn’t a prisoner here.

They could have just left him to wallow in his own thoughts, yet everyday they…

And the way Tony’s eyes had roved over him. There was hunger, but something else too, something less base.

Loki said that Tony was capable of loving more than one person at a time. James could see that now.

James just had to show what scraps he’d pulled together of himself and he knew Tony’s feelings would grow for him.

Feelings that James thought were unimaginable for him to feel, much less for anyone to feel for him.

Loki was different though. He’d said so himself.

If there was ever to be anything between them it would take a lot of time.

He was surprised when he heard the elevator. He glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. Loki normally came by an hour and a half later. He wasn’t caring any food.

“Anthony is working out,” Loki said, as if that explained everything. “It is… delightful to watch. Would you care to join me?” James contemplated the offer for a moment. It would be a big step, not just leaving his cell, but also his sense of security.

He wanted to do this though, and not just because he’d get to see Tony glistening with sweat. He wanted to progress and leaving the security of his cell would do just that.

“Yeah, so long as you stick by my side.”

“Happily.” Loki walked into the cell and held his hand out, offering to help James stand. James took a deep breath before accepting it. His hand wasn’t as warm as Tony’s, but definitely smoother and more elegant. The physical contact was brief, but comforting.

Loki led the way, leaving his back completely unprotected. James felt his emotions swirling again from just the show of trust. He still didn’t understand why they trusted him so much, why they even bothered.

He grew tense in the elevator. It was so small compared to his cell. The soft classical music that was playing stirred the edge of a memory, but he couldn’t grasp it. He had a feeling it wasn’t a bad memory though.

James was almost startled when the elevator opened.

He was surprised that there was no music playing. Some part of him assumed Tony would need the noise while working out. That just made him realize how little he knew of him despite there long, one-sided conversations.

They slipped into the large room unnoticed, sitting in chairs that were too comfortable and plush for a gym.

Tony was shirtless and in shorts. James had never seen him in shorts before, but could see how built his legs were—far more than he expected from an engineer. He had to remind himself that Tony wasn’t just a billionaire who loved to create. He was also Iron Man.

Tony was doing weighted pullups. James couldn’t see how much weight he was hoisting from his angle, but the noises he was making made James’ heart beat a bit faster.

His back was to them and James couldn’t pull his eyes away from the rivets of sweat that glided over his muscles. The top of his shorts were wet with perspiration. He’d been at it for a while.

James faintly remembered having to do a similar work out, but he had only been permitted use his right arm.

Loki let out a hum of approval.

“He always gets so caught up in whatever he sets his mind to. It’s one of the reasons I love him. I could shout his name out right now and he wouldn’t notice, that stupid man.”

“How often does he come here?” James asked, trying to keep the conversation alive, to get back in the habit of talking.

“Usually twice a week, unless a project is too entrancing for him to keep track of time. He also stays fit by all the heavy lifting he does in the lab.”

“What about you?”

“It is very hard for me to work out in a place like this.” Loki gestured towards the gym. “We did not have such equipment where I grew up simply because it was unnecessary. A good portion of everyday was spent sparring. Tony is not strong enough or well versed in combat that does not include machinery. I mostly focus on improving my flexibility so that I can master new ways of fighting. I also keep my stamina up in the bedroom.”

James stared at Loki for a moment, not used to people being so open about their sex lives, especially when it involved someone of the same gender.

“Can he… keep up?” Loki smiled at him. It was almost a devilish look.

“At first, no, but I gave him plenty of incentives. Once he was more up to par I made an elixir to shorten his refractory period.”

Loki looked proud and James could understand why. They made each other better, the sum was greater than the parts.

They continued watching as Tony went from one work out to another, only breaking to drink and eat a banana.

“What is he doing now?” James asked as Tony started doing weird poses.

“Yoga, good for flexibility and helps with his breathing problems.” James gave him a confused look. “The arc reactor is deeper than most people think. His lung capacity is far lower than the average human’s. He makes up for it by improving his blood flow and being able to use the air he has more efficiently.”

James hadn’t noticed he had breathing problems. It was a testament to how well Tony had trained.

Loki conjured up breakfast as well as a table and another seat, though the seat was far less plush and had no fabric on it.

They ate in silence, watching Tony go through his yoga routine. At the end of it he let out a slow breath and rolled his shoulders. His brown eyes were hooded as they drifted around the gym. Loki flicked his wrist and all the equipment was put back in their proper places.

“Loki! James!” Tony instantly looked reenergized as he ran over to them. More food appeared on the table, along with a green concoction in a bottle. “Good morning.” Tony leaned towards Loki to give him a kiss, but Loki held up a napkin, stopping the motion.

“I do not want your sweat on me,” Loki said in a dull voice.

“You didn’t mind last night.” Despite his words he patted his face down before giving Loki a kiss on the cheek. The image of the pair together made the breath in his throat catch. “Aww, you made me breakfast. You’re so nice.” Tony sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

James could already see his sweat starting to dry. He also got a clearer view of Tony’s arc reactor and scars. He’d seen it once before when Tony had noticed him looking at the faint glow near the start of everything. He hadn’t hesitated to show it, but they had too been far apart for James to see any real details. The scars were thicker and more widespread than he expected.

After a moment he pulled his eyes away, knowing how much hated when others stared at his scars. Neither Tony nor Loki noticed, or if they did they didn’t say anything.

Tony was chugging down the green drink.

“What is that?” James asked.

“This?” Tony held the bottle at an angle, looking at it as if he didn’t realize it was there. “Mostly liquid chlorophyll.” James tried to remember what chlorophyll was, but no memory rose from his muddled past. “It’s the stuff that allows plants to convert sunlight into energy,” Tony said, probably reading his expression. “I also have some ground ginger, coconut water, and lemon juice in it. I switch up the recipe sometimes, but there’s always chlorophyll in them. It’s good for me and I grew addicted to the stuff after an earlier version of the reactor started poisoning me.” Tony shrugged as if being poisoned was insignificant. “Wanna try it?”

“It tastes horrid,” Loki warned, leaning back in his seat while cupping his warm mug of tea.

James couldn’t deny Tony though. His smile was just so compelling and his eyes were bright with happiness.

He took the bottle, stared at the contents before taking a sip. James kept his face composed.

“Whatcha think?” Tony asked.

“It’s better than eating boiled leather boots, but not something I would drink unless I had to.” Tony scoffed at James’ response.

“Neither of you have any taste for the finer things,” Tony said while swiping the bottle from James.

“I am a prince who lived in a castle of gold. I can appreciate the finer things more than you can, or do I need to remind you of our visit to the Metropolitan Museum?”

“I don’t like old things,” Tony said with his mouth half full. He jumped slightly in his seat and James figured Loki had kicked him.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s disgusting. And have you forgotten that I am older than some of the pieces there?”

“That’s different.” There was an undertone of whining in Tony’s voice, making James smile.

“How so, my genius?” Loki’s words were dripping with sarcasm.

“You look and act young. You are alive. All the exhibits you led me to was just old crap. There was no life in them.”

“See, James, he has no appreciation of art. Many of those painting were alive in their own way, vibrant and capable of eliciting emotions, if only one was able to look for more than a second before going back to their phone.” Loki was scowling at Tony. “You have no appreciation for the finer things and clearly that concoction you drink is an acquired taste.”

“You’re no fun,” Tony said while slumping on the table, his arm extended on the edge. Loki patted him on his hand.

“There, there, Anthony. Not all of us can be as refined as I am. Hundreds of years of being princely can do that to anyone, well, anyone but you at least.”

“You’re so cruel,” Tony whispered before taking Loki’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

James could tell that Loki was a bit flustered, but he was hiding it well.

“Yes, well, the truth was bound to get out eventually. It might as well come from me.”

* * *

Tony pretended to mope a bit longer as he continued eating. He knew Loki saw right through him, but he was enjoying himself, especially since James was there and probably fooled.

“I have a great idea!” Tony said while perking up.

“That are usually your worst ones,” Loki deadpanned before taking a sip of tea. James chuckled and Tony looked at him like he’d just been betrayed.

“Insulted in my own home,” Tony mumbled while sinking lower into his seat.

“Our home,” Loki corrected before meeting James’ eyes. “This is home for all three of us.” James ducked his head and Tony wanted to tease him for blushing, but held back.

“Anyway,” Tony dragged out the word while looking at James, “I think that cell is holding you back and that you should move to the spare bedroom in the penthouse.”

“You’re almost a blunt sword,” Loki added. “Doing this would make you so.”

“What?” Tony asked, giving Loki a confused look.

“Nothing you need to worry about, dear.” Tony knew Loki only used that endearment when he didn’t feel like explaining something. Tony let it go, knowing he could weasel it out of Loki later.

“I…” James took a large gulp of orange juice before continuing. “I don’t know.”

“We already set up a comfy room for you, though feel free to redecorate. Anthony and I have been thinking about this the past few days. Though I had planned on approaching the subject a bit more delicately.” Loki gave Tony a burning look of annoyance. Tony smiled at him, just to annoy him more. “It is a large step, but one I believe was already in the workings before Anthony originally thought it up.”

“But what if I…”

“We’re all capable of great destruction, but that doesn’t mean we’ll do it.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t,” James’ words trailed off.

“I went on a revenge spree and killed countless people,” Tony said evenly, despite his throat constricting painfully.

“I attempted genocide, invaded this planet, and after being set free I wreaked havoc on New York for almost year.” Loki’s eyes were closed as he spoke. He only opened them again after taking a slow sip of tea. “We won’t force you into this.”

“And you don’t have to answer right now.”

“You never gave me that option,” Loki said, clearly offended.

“You had just been captured and I wasn’t going to let you be taken to Asgard! Also, you admitted later on that you were about five minutes away from escaping, so technically you had plenty of time to think about it.” Tony was pointing his fork at Loki as he spoke. The utensil disappeared and Tony made a whining noise before just eating with his hands.

“Savage,” Loki commented.

James didn’t say anything else, not even when Tony was chatting up a storm as they walked back to his cell.

* * *

“Cap, you can’t see him yet,” Tony said, hating that he’d been cornered on his way out of his tower. Damn him and his habitual need for fresh donuts. He had his favorite place call Jarvis up whenever they were about to finish a fresh batch.

“It’s been months and Jarvis’ last report said that Bucky has gone out of his cell.”

“Need I remind you that he chose to go by the name James instead of Bucky?” Tony asked, walking around Steve, not willing to miss out on fresh donuts. Steve easily kept pace with him, despite nearly taking up half the sidewalk with many people coming in the opposite direction.

“When can I see him, Tony? He’s been locked in there for months.”

“Language, Cap! There’s a big difference between being held prisoner and choosing to stay in a room.”

“Fine, but it’s a room that he chose not to be in anymore.”

“He hasn’t decided that yet. Just because I go to a donut shop doesn’t mean I’m not going to go back to the tower.” Tony hated explaining such simple logic to others, but it would be easier than listening to Steve’s weird mixture of kicked puppy and mother hen routine. He’d already talked to him a dozen times about James, despite Jarvis keeping him informed on the bigger issues. “You need to back off. When he wants— _if_ he wants to see you we’re not going to stop him. I’m not some dragon keeping him locked in my tower and he’s definitely not some helpless princess. He got through fifty floors of security before Jarvis found out—And before you go getting any ideas James told us how we did it and there’s no blind spots that you’ll be able to find, Loki made sure of that.”

Steve pursed his lips and put his hands in the pockets of his khaki jeans while looking at the ground. Kicked Puppy Mode activated.

Tony held back an eye roll. He understood why Steve wanted to see James so much. If something like that had happened to Rhodey he’d probably do the same, but with more results considering hacking into a building’s security was usually not that difficult.

What Steve didn’t seem to understand was that James and Bucky were different people, not just a name change. He’d tried to explain that to him a few times with little success.

Steve figured his old pal would emerge from the person who broke into Tony’s tower.

Steve would only understand the difference when the truth was shoved right in his face.

Tony didn’t want to be the one to do it. He might not always get along with the guy, but Steve was still a good person.

He’d talked to Sam about it and he said he’d already explained that James was unlikely to ever be the man Steve once knew.

They entered the donut shop and Tony nearly moaned at the scent.

“Want some donuts? I’m paying?” Tony offered, Steve’s kicked puppy look getting to him.

“Thank you, but I think I’ll just,” Steve didn’t finish the sentence, merely walking out while looking forlorn.

* * *

James was still stuck in his thoughts when Tony appeared later that day.

“Did you have donuts back in the day, grandpa?” Tony asked while casually walking into the cell, carefully carrying a pink box.

James sat up from his position on his bed, already smelling them.

“Yeah, we couldn’t afford them most of the time, but during the war the Red Cross used to give them out.” Without thinking he walked over to the table and plopped down.

“Prepared to be amazed by modern donuts. I got you a variety.” Tony opened the box before turning them towards James.

“My own personal Doughnut Dolly,” James said while looking at the donuts in amazement.

“What?” Tony asked while peeking over the top of the box.

“That’s what we used to call them, the ladies that gave out the donuts, Doughnut Dollies. They never looked as good as you though.”

“If I knew bringing you donuts would get you to flirt with me I would have done so sooner.” Tony was grinning. James loved making him smile. “They’re fresh so eat up.”

James chose one that was strangely shiny. He took a bite and melted in his seat.

“Donuts didn’t taste this good when I was growing up.”

“The marvels of modern food. So much fattier, but so much yummier.” Tony let go of the top of the box, letting it fall onto the table. He leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

James was still savoring the first bite when a series of memories came to mind. He set the donut down and Tony gave him a confused look.

“Food was always a problem growing up. Then in the military I felt like I was feasting like a king. After that I ate what was only necessary, never tasting it. When I went on the lam I just ate whatever I could get my hands onto, not wanting to leave a trail and being too busy to even think about the taste. The first day I was here… I thought the food Loki brought me was some sort of trap. There was just so much and it all smelled delicious. I stared at it for a few hours, forgetting where and when I was. I sat perfectly still even though I was panicking. Thoughts on how to escape kept going through my head automatically. My emotions were completely detached from what was going on in my head, but now it’s like they were never separated to begin with.” The revelation left him breathless.

“Sounds like it was a coping mechanism.” Tony stole a donut that had cherry filling in it. “Not really a healthy one, but it’s what you needed, but subconsciously you decided you don’t need to deal with things like that anymore.” Tony took a bite and hummed happily with his eyes closed. James felt the intense urge to lean forward and kiss him.

“I think I’m ready to move out of my cell.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was washing vegetables when Jarvis alerted him to James’ decision. Loki felt his chest warm a little. He dried his hands off on his apron and leaned back against the counter, just letting the feeling spread. He crossed his arms and hugged himself.

He knew James was ready and he was glad that he was moving forward.

Loki and Tony were helping him and he was growing into more than Loki had expected.

He liked having breakfast with him. It was a change of pace from Tony’s usual ramblings or just eating alone in silence.

Loki hugged himself a bit tighter before going back to washing vegetables. It was still early in the evening, but he didn’t feel like doing his usual routine so he had decided on starting dinner early.

He heard the elevator and held in a smile, not wanting to show how happy he was. Tony might be able to smile freely, but it was something Loki was still learning to do.

“Hello, James, Tony,” Loki said without looking away from the sink.

“Hello, wifey.” Loki held in a huff of happy annoyance. James’ response was slower to come.

“Hey, I decided to accept the offer.”

Loki glanced at him.

“I’m glad.” He spotted the donut box. “You better have saved me one with cherry filling,” he said while wheeling around and holding out the carrot threateningly.

“I got extra ones, just for you,” Tony said while slowly approaching the counter. He opened the box and Loki gave it a discerning look before lowering the carrot.

“Good. I’d hate to have to clean blood off the floor.” Loki promptly turned back around, grabbing a potato to wash.

“Isn’t he a sweet heart?” Tony asked sarcastically, but Loki could hear a smile in his voice. “Come on. Let me show you your new digs.”

Loki continued cooking, not letting his thoughts run astray.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked when they were finally alone and in bed. Loki bit his lip before turning around so that he was facing Tony.

“I worry.”

“Yeah, it’s a thing you do. Most people do it actually,” Tony teased and Loki’s lips barely twitched. “You’re really worried.” Tony reached over and brushed back some of Loki’s hair. He hated when Loki was worried. He deserved only happiness.

“I am.” Loki didn’t elaborate, but Tony could tell he was trying to formulate what he wanted to say. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Tony gave him a quick peck and Loki’s shoulders became less tense.

“But I worry.”

“Yes, Frostbite, we’ve already established that.” Tony moved closer until they were breathing the same air. His gut was starting to clench up with his own worry. He wasn’t used to seeing Loki like this.

“I fear that you will find James’ presence more to your liking.” Tony could read between the lines.

“I’m not to leave you, not in a million years.” Loki’s green eyes immediately began to gleam with tears. “If you really don’t want this _thing_ that all three of us are starting you need to tell me. It won’t change anything between us. I won’t be mad or hold it against you.”

“I like seeing you happy.”

“I don’t like seeing you unhappy. I’m happy with you. James would just add a new element to us, but if you don’t want that change I understand. I won’t be happy if you’re not happy. Just say the word and I’ll break it to James softly.” Tony gave him another kiss, trying to reassure him. Loki clutched onto Tony’s shirt with both hands, his eyes closed.

“He makes me happy too.” Loki’s eyes opened and Tony could see realization in them. “I think part of the reason I’m uncomfortable is because I’m not used to being happy, to other people making me happy.”

“I remember that phase in our relationship. You blew up so much shit to keep me away, but it didn’t work.” Tony smiled softly.

“We all have our own ways of dealing with stress,” Loki grumbled while pulling the covers a bit higher.

“Let’s just get some sleep and we can figure everything out in the morning.”

* * *

James was up before Loki and Tony, or at least he assumed he was. The penthouse had two levels. One with guestrooms, living room, and the kitchen. The floor that could only be reached by using the spiraling staircase was, according to Tony, just one giant bedroom with an ensuite bathroom.

He wanted to go up and see it for himself, but didn’t want to interrupt.

He turned towards the kitchen instead.

Loki had been making breakfast for him every morning. It was about time he returned the favor.

He hesitated though when he saw the knife block.

Real knives, not the plasticware he’d been using while in his cell.

He vaguely remembered having to use a kitchen knife to kill someone, then use it to slice their stomach open, use their intestates to write something out. He pushed the memory away. He’d write it in his journal next time he was in his room.

With great effort James pulled his eyes away from the knife block and to the fridge. It was big, bigger than the ones he found in the houses he discreetly broke into while on the run.

He wasn’t really surprised by its size though. Everything in this place seemed to be bigger and better than the rest of the world.

James opened the fridge. Some of the things were easily recognizable, like a pitcher of Tony’s chlorophyll drink, while other things weren’t so obvious, especially when they weren’t labeled. He gave a few of them the sniff test before just going with what he knew.

Loki tended to eat a breakfast made mostly of sliced fruit with a side of either meat or hard boiled eggs. He’d only seen Tony eat breakfast once, but gathered from all their conversations that he liked hardy meals for breakfast or nothing at all.

The cabinet contents were laid out logically, making finding what he needed easy. It took him a moment to interpret how to use the fancy coffee machine, but soon beans were being grinded and it looked like he didn’t have to do anything else but wait.

He got the bacon going.

He wasn’t certain which fruits to choose. Loki used different combinations, but James couldn’t remember him ever mixing strawberries and apple slices, so he thought there might be some pattern to his fruit mixes.

James decided just to make the last breakfast he could remember Loki eating.

When Tony and Loki descended the stairs James was nearly finished.

Loki looked completely put together, his hair straight and sleek, clothes tidy and without a single wrinkle. The only thing that James really noticed that was different was that Loki was barefooted. He was usually wearing some form of boots or slippers when he went to James’ cell.

Tony, in comparison, looked like a complete mess. He was wearing the same shirt from yesterday and jeans that were stained and singed in various place. His hair was sticking in all directions. He was also barefooted.

James considered that for a moment. It seemed to be a sign of comfort or intimacy. He couldn’t really remembered ever being barefooted for long periods of time, other than when he went swimming or it was too hot to wear much of anything in their small apartment.

Tomorrow morning he wouldn’t wear shoes.

“Damn, it smells good,” Tony said while flopping down onto one of the barstools in front of the kitchen island.

“I agree and good morning James. Thank you for cooking.” Loki pulled out two mugs.

“Morning and thank you.” Tony’s voice was muffled since he buried his face in his arms on the counter.

“Good morning. No thanks needed. I was just awake and wanted to do something with my hands.”

“Thank you, none the less.”

James wasn’t used to being thanked so he just nodded. He watched from the corner of his eye as Loki filled one of the mugs with coffee before going over to Tony. He pulled at his right arm, unwinding it from under him, causing Tony to grumble. He wrapped Tony’s fingers around the handle of the mug and Tony mumbled something undiscernible.

James smiled as Tony sat up and took a long swig of his coffee. It was so… domestic and obvious that they had done this countless times before.

James plated the food as Loki made himself a cup of tea, grabbing one of the jars that James couldn’t figure the contents of from the fridge. Loki poured in just a dash of the brown liquid.

He’d have to ask to try some of Loki’s tea at some point, assuming it wouldn’t kill whatever the hell James was.

They migrated over to the table that was only big enough for four.

Tony was still not in any condition to talk, but chewed on his bacon with a content look on his face. James felt a bit proud of himself for making him look like that.

Loki breathed in the scent of his tea, like he usually did before he started a meal.

He liked how they both savored their food. It wasn’t the mere pleasure they received from eating, but there was something beneath it. James could tell that both of them knew how it felt to starve and could appreciate food for more than just its taste. They appreciated simply being able to eat without having to worry about how and when they’d get their next meal.

As Tony became more awake he began stealing blueberries off Loki’s plate. Loki gave him a brief glare, but did nothing else to deter him. It made James chuckle.

They were just so… good together.

Then Tony stole James’ last piece of bacon, but he couldn’t be mad at him, not when it made him feel so included in their little world.

* * *

“Lazy Saturday!” Tony announced while putting his dirty plate and utensils in the dishwasher. He could almost see Loki’s look of exasperation despite his back being towards him.

“It’s Tuesday,” Loki said while bumping him out of his way with his hip.

“Lazy Tuesday! I declare it to be so! J, queue up some movies!”

“Very well, Sir.”

“Join me or wallow in not being in my presence,” Tony said while refilling his mug. “James, you up for it? I know you’ve mostly been stuck with just books. In retrospect I should have given you a tablet or something.” Tony glanced at his coffee in thought. Eh, what was done was done.

“I like our movie nights.”

“Awesome. I think we should go with some crazy science fiction stuff to blow your mind. Jarvis, add in Weird Science, Blade Runner, Alien, Minority Report, Gattica, Planet of the Apes, and Wall-E since it’s adorable.”

“I am _not_ sitting through all those movies again,” Loki said firmly.

“Aww, but frostbite, sugar-dumpling, pookie-kins, baby-cakes—”

“Fine, just please stop. I will be reading though, so don’t expect me to listen to your nonstop commentary.”

“My commentary is the best part of every movie.”

“Once again you prove that your ego knows no bounds.” Loki looked over at James, like they were sharing a private joke. James chuckled and Tony whined, not like being left out.

“Come along, nightlight, James.” The pair followed Loki to the living room. The TV was already on, showing the queue of movies.

“We’ll have to think up a few good nicknames for you, James. Life is better with nicknames.” James flinched and Tony immediately realized his mistake. “Black Knight from Monty Python—J, add Monty Python and the Holy Grail to the list. Maybe RoboCop or—”

“Just leave it for later, Anthony. Nicknames shouldn’t be forced.”

“You’re right and I’m totally off my game right now, Rock of Ages.” Loki threw a ball of green magic at Tony, but he was expecting it and ducked in time. It hit the wall harmlessly. “Let’s all get comfy on the couch. I call dibs on the middle!” Tony said while vaulting over the couch.

“He truly is a child sometimes,” Loki sighed to James.

“Yeah, it’s almost endearing.”

“See, Loki, someone enjoys my presence,” Tony said while peeking over the back of the couch before sticking his tongue out at Loki.

“Your hearing must be going, old man. I said _almost_ endearing.” Tony slouched against the back of the couch, doing his best to look hurt and betrayed. Loki rounded the couch and threw their favorite blanket at him, immediately dispelling Tony’s frown. James was slower to join them on the couch. He was leaning away from them. “This is the part where you say ‘Goodness, what big eyes you have, grandma!’.”

“What?”

“That’s his way of asking you to move closer,” Loki interpreted, a book already in hand.

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable though,” Tony added in.

“I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Pff, as if you could ever make me uncomfortable. I’m the king of comfort. You know how many hours I’ve put into making the suit as comfy as possible? A lot. I’ve put a lot of hours in it.” He didn’t mention that he’d mostly done so because he was tired of cracked ribs when he was slammed into a building a bit too hard.

James scooted over hesitantly, but still stopped too far away for Tony’s liking. Tony pulled on his metal arm, urging him closer. He stopped when he saw that James was getting tense.

Tony quickly unfolded the blanket and put it so that it was covering all three of their laps. James toed off his shoes and socks.

“J, start ‘em up.”

* * *

Tony’s head was resting in Loki’s lap by the time the second movie started.

Tony had only stopped his comments when there was a dramatic scene or he needed a sip of coffee.

Loki was getting to the climax of his book, but Tony was distracting him.

He grabbed a pillow and started smother Tony with it, all the while not looking away from his book.

“Alright, fine!” Tony said when Loki let him up. Tony sat cross legged on the couch.

Loki could feel him glaring at him. He wasn’t effected, but when the stare went on for minutes he became curious. He couldn’t feel any burn behind the look anymore.

Loki glanced over at him. Their eyes met before Tony’s flickered to the side and James. His question was clear. Loki tossed the pillow at Tony, not feeling comfortable with his lover’s face being so close to someone else’s cock.

Tony grinned and gave him a sloppy smooch on the cheek. Loki wiped at his cheek, pretending to be disgusted despite feeling loved.

He heard Tony ask if he could lay his head on James’ lap and saw James nod hesitantly.

Tony quickly got comfortable and dug his toes under Loki’s thigh while he was at it. They were actually warmer than Loki, but it made him feel like he wasn’t forgotten.

The rest of the day was spent lazing about. They all shuffled around in a strange tangle of limbs. At more than one point Loki used his feet to block Tony’s view. James was quick to get in on the game until Tony finally gave up, switched spots with James then pushed the pair together so that he could have half the couch to himself.

James seemed a bit self-conscious about his arm now that they didn’t have Tony acting as an unintentional barrier between them. Loki took his metal arm and draped it across his shoulder before leaning against James.

* * *

It was strange. For a good portion of his fucked up life, time had little meaning.

Now… now he couldn’t stop watching the clock. He had Tony and Loki’s routines memorized, whether it was because it was a habit from his assassin days or because he just cared for them so much, he didn’t know.

Loki was always awake before Tony. Instead of looking prim he’d walk down to the kitchen with his hair wavy and in what James assumed what was his nightwear. Loki would have a cup of tea while James had coffee. They’d chat for a while about random things until Loki titled his head slightly, as if hearing something. He’d then excuse himself and go back upstairs, returning twenty minutes later with Tony.

Loki and James traded off randomly for who would cook breakfast. They didn’t have any pattern. One would just shrug and the other would cook.

Tony worked out twice a week. James and Loki always watched together. It became an almost weird tradition. They barely spoke while watching, but sometimes they would hold hands or lean on each other.

Loki had his own work out that he usually did late at night when Tony was engulfed in a project. James joined him for those. Both entranced by the way Loki moved and wanting to learn how he did it. James inherently had strength from whatever Zola and Hydra did to him, but his flexibility and balance was shit compared to Loki’s. On more than one occasion Loki had to catch him.

The nights when Tony was caught up in his work were usually the ones where James reluctantly shared his history and Loki did the same with a strained voice, but no hesitation.

Sometimes they had to go rescue Tony from himself, convincing him to leave whatever project he was working on and go to bed. James didn’t have much to offer when it came to coaxing, but he liked watching Loki effortlessly cajoling Tony with the help of his bots and Jarvis.

When Loki wasn’t up for a late night chat or had disappeared James went to the lab, sleeping on the cot as Tony worked, despite the loud music.

Some of his favorite moments were when things were silent.

Loki’s conservatory was so peaceful and filled with natural light. It reminded James of something he couldn’t pull out of his subconscious. Loki was so focused. That’s when he and Tony were the most alike.

James wished he had something like that, something that he needed his whole concentration for, something that he liked doing and could focus on. He’d tried a few hobbies with Jarvis’ help, but none of them stuck.

Tuesday had become their laze about day as well as James’ favorite day. He felt like he was catching up on so much while being snuggly held by either one or both of the pair.

Loki had commented more than once on how he liked that he and Tony finally had a real reason to settle down for more than just the occasional movie night.

Sometimes they played anything from board games to video games.

Loki and James would sometimes gang up on Tony and force/help him cook. He was good at it, but the amount he complained while doing it was not always worth the effort.

Loki was fine with hitting and shoving Tony. It made James uncomfortable at first, before he saw how playful it was. He wanted to join in, but was still a bit afraid that he’d end up hurting Tony. He was fine giving Loki a shove once and a while, usually when they were working out and Loki was showing off.

Loki invited him to spar. James was hesitant at first. Fighting was too much of a reminder of who he was forced to be, but on the inside he was itching to do so, itching to get rid of the energy that had been building up under his skin, almost clawing at him.

Their first spar was slow. Loki was constantly measuring him up while James tried to predict his every move. He knew Loki had strength, flexibility, speed, and experience on his side. But James had determination. He could tell that Loki was only sparring him to pass the time, not really caring if he won or lost.

There were spars where Loki would simply intertwine his fingers behind his back, dodging every one of James’ attacks until he left himself open. Loki would deliver a quick blow with either his leg, knee, or somehow throw him only using his neck and shoulder. The most embarrassing moment came when Loki slipped behind him, kicked the back of his knees causing James to fall before Loki drove his knee with his full weight onto James’ kidney. He threw up the first time, but had gotten better at guarding his back.

When Loki used his hands in a spar James got the distinct feeling he was being taught how to block faster and more efficiently. Loki always had an analytical look on his face, one that would have set James on edge when he was the Winter Soldier. Now it just made him want to try harder.

There were other days when Loki only used his legs. Those were the ones where James came out bruised and battered. His legs were faster than his arms and he knew how to trip James up with simple insteps and twists. He did enjoy when Loki wrapped his legs around him, sending them both to the ground.

Tony would always complain on those days, hating when he accidently caused James to flinch by touching him anywhere that hadn’t healed yet.

They would practice with a variety of weapons, Loki showing him new techniques. He enjoyed their knife fights until Loki started throwing his knife at him. James wasn’t fast enough to dodge them and the one time he tried throwing his knife at Loki it was promptly caught and thrown just as quickly back.

The only time James had the slightest advantage was when they chose random household objects to fight with. He had a better understanding on their weaknesses and uses than Loki did.

They once had an impromptu spar in the kitchen, wrecking the whole room. Tony was horrified when he saw James’s busted nose and Loki’s cut face. They assured him that they’d be healed up in no time. When Tony accepted that with a load of exasperation in his voice he demanded that the pair do all the repairs by themselves.

It was a fun experience, reading the instruction manuals and arguing with Loki on who should be in charge of directing the reconstruction. Eventually Tony took over directing them while sitting on a comfy recliner and sipping on a drink that had a small umbrella in it. He was even wearing sunglasses for some reason.

When they were finished they both ambushed Tony, covering him with paint. Tony shrugged off the incident, used to having grease on him, that was until he reappeared later in the day, skin pink from where Loki had to scrub and pick the paint off of him.

It took three days for him to finally get all the paint out of his hair. One of which was a day he had to do a press conference.

Once a week they would all go to a firing range. James was initially surprised at how good of a shot Tony was before remembering what he used to sell. Loki didn’t like it at first, not used to weapons that had recoils, excluding the bow. He quickly picked up on it, especially when it came to sniping. He had the patience for it. If he ever decided to become a sniper, not that James thought he ever would, he’d be a damn good one. Tony also had a surprising amount of patience too, but was shit when it came to long range shooting.

Loki taught them both how to use bow and arrow. James didn’t really like the weapon. It felt slow compared to some of his other projectile weapons, but was much easier to reload, despite having to do so with every shot. Tony took to the bow and arrow like he’d been doing it his whole life. He declared it his second favorite weapon, just behind his Iron Man suits.

James could tell how much that pleased Loki.

James met Pepper on accident. The sharp clicking of her heels reminded him of a woman with dark green hair, but he couldn’t see her pale face in his memory or remember her name.

She wasn’t surprised to see him and walked over to him fearlessly, offering up her hand. He shook it and was too stunned to introduce himself. She did all the talking, only pulling a few words out of him.

After that she chatted with Tony about Stark Industries and nearly gave James a headache. It reminded him too much of the robber barons his father used to talk about.

He grew more at ease with her every time she came by.

James was just so damn happy and could tell he was falling in love with them.

Their easy acceptance of him and not shying away from his casual touches made his thoughts of the future so much better than they had been when he first escaped the clutches of Hydra.

The best part was when they all cuddled up on the couch, eating sweets and just enjoying being around each other.

* * *

“Steve,” Tony whined while leaning back in his seat. They were in a rinky dink diner that Steve swore served the best breakfasts. Tony was sticking with coffee, already haven eaten one of James’ expertly made omelets. “Stevie-kins!”

“Bucky—James,” Steve shook his head, trying to get James’ name right, “is doing better. You said so yourself.” He could hear the desperation in Steve’s voice. “I’ve even seen pictures of you three in the media. He looks happy and put together.”

“Did you see the one where I was shooting a bow and got a bullseye? Clint was pissed and challenged me to a match. I’ve been practicing every day in the gym and made myself special goggles so that I can see the target easier.” Tony chuckled to himself and Steve sighed again. “How ‘bout a compromise? When I get back to the tower I’ll tell James I met up with you for brunch and that you want to see him. Whatever he says goes, but I’ll ask again every month and a half until he either agrees or tells me to stop. Deal?”

“Yeah, deal.” Steve held out his hand and Tony shook it, refraining from teasing him for his formality. They were friends. His word should be good enough, but Tony knew the good captain was from the army. He’d seen how formality was drilled into the heads of new troops.

It became less tense and Tony enjoyed his coffee while Steve ate his three orders of food. He ate even more than James.

Tony was glancing around the diner when he met the eyes of a fellow patron. The other man looked away quickly. There was something about his eyes... It wasn’t the usual look of a fan or someone that was startled to see him in a place like this, not a glare either. It was just… off.

“Hey, Capsicle—” Before Tony could finish his sentence there was a loud noise as windows were busted in. Tony reached for his bracelets, but metal connected with his neck before electricity flew through his body, making him tense up and freeze.

Steve jolted forward, but five men in black were on the super soldier, trying to restrain him. One of Tony’s bracelets were pried off. Tony grabbed the assailant behind him by his arm before using a move Loki taught him, throwing him over his shoulder and knocking into one of the men attacking Steve.

Tony stood up while reaching for his other bracelet, but was tackled to the ground, both his arms being pinned in front of him. Someone stepped on the forearm that still had a bracelet. Their mistake. Tony twisted his forearm and felt his radius either break or sprain under the weight of the man cladded in black. It sent him off balance, but before he could bring the bracelet to his other hand someone stomped down on his wrist. He heard something pop and felt the broken bracelet cutting into his skin.

Steve was still fighting off the never ending stream of assailants as Tony’s hands were pulled behind his back and zip-tied together. Some part of his wrist was definitely broke and his arm was pulsing with pain.

He was pulled up by the back of his shirt and used his legs to kick the man in front of him, sending him falling backwards while pushing the one holding him against the metal edge of the booth.

The grip on his shirt loosened and Tony dropped low as a punch was thrown at him. He moved in quickly ramming his shoulder against his attacker’s dick. The assailant curled forward onto him, but Tony used his shoulder to leverage him over and into the man who had hoisted him up.

He was starting to draw the attention of the other men clad in black.

A gun was pulled out and Tony swore under his breath. It was one of his own designs from before he was a hero.

If his arms weren’t trapped he knew he could easily empty the chamber and eject the magazine in three seconds flat. That wasn’t going to happen though.

He ducked again, trying to sweep the legs out from the man with the gun, but his attack was dodged.

Tony felt someone coming up behind him. He jumped to the side, plowing into another attacker.

“Give it up!” a man clad in black shouted. He had the barrel of a gun pressed to the head of a teenager who was having a panic attack.

Tony froze and both his arms were grabbed in bruising grips.

“Cap, they have a hostage!” Tony said loudly, knowing Steve couldn’t see through the assailants that were all over him. A moment later Steve was wrestled to the ground and impressive looking handcuffs were put on, along with cuffs for his ankles. It looked like they weren’t taking any chances. “Just let the kid go,” Tony begged.

The gunman smiled before pulling the trigger.

* * *

“Sirs, we have a situation,” Jarvis said. His tone immediately put Loki on alert. James set aside the journal he was writing in. “Sir and Captain Rogers have been kidnapped. I am trying to trace them, but they were taken on a ship. Satellite images are yielding no results.” The glass in Loki’s hand exploded.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Loki stood promptly.

“What are we going to do?” James asked while mimicking the motion.

“Rescue Anthony, obviously, and Captain America as well.”

Loki grabbed James’ shoulder and teleported them to his conservatory.

“How are we going to find them?” He could hear worry and tension in James’ voice, but he didn’t have time to comfort him or feel the emotions himself.

“Do you think I’d allow Anthony to leave the tower without some way to find him? Once we started sleeping together I placed a tracker spell on him. I probably should have asked him first, but,” Loki shook his head, leaving the sentence unfinished as he pulled out a shallow metal bowl.

This sort of situation wasn’t wholly unexpected. Loki berated himself for keeping the various ingredients scattered about instead of having them in one location. Every second counted.

He poured in the spring water from Vanaheim then the oils he’d collected from Asgard.

He could feel James watching him closely, but Loki’s eyes were focused on the liquid as he held the sides of the bowl, infusing his magic with it.

Images of the continents started appearing, along with dots of islands. A glowing blue droplet emerged from the bottom of the bowl.

Jarvis was quick to pull up a large holographic map, giving them a better idea of where Tony was. Whoever took him was moving fast.

Loki growled. Blood would be spilled today and if any of it was Tony’s… Well, Loki had plenty of torture techniques that he wouldn’t mind trying out.

“Jarvis, where is Tony’s portable suit?” Loki asked without looking away from the map.

“In a reinforced glass case in his lab. I have retracted the glass.” Tony grabbed James’ shoulder again and teleported them there. He tossed the case at James, knowing that he’d catch it. Loki pulled out a drawer a filled with ear pieces. He made sure he took four and that they all worked. Without a thought he brushed back James’ hair and placed a comlink in his ear. “I have identified the kidnappers as a splinter group of Hydra.”

James immediately tensed up.

If they tried to do to Tony what they did to James…

Loki shoved aside the thought, knowing it would lead him to losing his self-control.

James was frozen in place. Loki engulfed him in a hug before placing a gentle kiss on his scruffy cheek.

“I won’t let them take you,” he whispered, squeezing a bit harder. James’ arms came up slowly to hug him back. “I need you to make your decision now on whether you’re coming or not. I can’t waste another second.”

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if Tony got hurt just because I was scared,” James whispered.

“Good.” Loki kissed him on the mouth, not letting his own fear bleed through. He put a comlink in his ear. Loki made sure James was carrying the suitcase. “I love you,” Loki said before he teleported them to one of Tony’s ships. When they appeared on deck James’ was wearing his combat gear instead of his loungewear and Loki was standing tall in his armor, a scepter in hand.

Loki began chanting an invisibility spell, cloaking the vessel. If James said anything back Loki didn’t hear him over his own chanting.

Jarvis was relaying Tony’s ever changing coordinates into his ear. At least they were going in a straight line.

Loki slammed down his scepter and they were in the middle of the ocean, a boat in sight. Loki flicked his hand and their boat started moving in tandem with the other one.

“Ready?” Loki asked, not averting his eyes from the other boat. It was larger than he expected considering the speed it was traveling.

“Ready,” James replied, gripping the hilt of one of his knives and the suitcase. Loki disappeared the suitcase so that James wouldn’t be burdened by it.

They were teleported on board the other sea vessel, startling four Hydra agents. James threw his knife at one, getting him through the eye socket. He grabbed the other and snapped his neck.

Loki slashed the throat of one agents before grabbing the last from behind. With a smile he wrapped his arm tightly around the fool that had taken what was his. Ribs popped as Loki grabbed his jaw, fingers piercing flesh as he pulled up, tearing off his jaw. He tossed it overboard as the man fell to the ground flailing and trying to clutch at what wasn’t there anymore.

Loki didn’t hesitate to head to the door. It was ripped off with a simple spell that caused the metal to screech. James was quick to follow.

Instead of staying at the choke point of the entrance they moved inward. An agent appeared immediately. Loki skewered him through the gut before tossing him over his shoulder. James slammed his knee down on the gutted man before finishing him off with his knife.

There was no time for mercy.

More Hydra agents flooded in. Shoulder to shoulder they could only come at them two at a time up the short staircase.

An alarm started going off.

Loki bared his teeth. There was no reason to be silent now. He cast a fire spell before melding the screaming agents to the walls. James let out a surprised noise, but continued following Loki.

At the bottom of the stairs the hall forked in opposite directions. Loki kicked down the door in front of him, but it was only an empty bathroom.

“Take the left. I’m going right.” Loki left no room for negotiation and James didn’t question him.

Loki let his blood lust take over his fear. He didn’t let it consume him though, knowing it would just throw him into a place that was very hard to get out of.

He disappeared his scepter and took to just twisting and squeezing the pathetic little humans until they died.

The scent of blood only fueled him.

An explosion on the deck below him went off and Loki grinned. His Anthony was not sitting idle, apparently. Not that he had expected him to.

Loki grabbed a human, thrusting his fingers into his eye sockets and through their nose before slamming their head into the ground, brain matter going everywhere.

He kicked down another door and found agents hastily pulling on protective gear and weapons. Loki laughed loudly before setting the whole room on fire and sealing the door shut behind him.

Loki could hear James’ grunts of exertion through his comlink, but he wasn’t worried.

Three agents turned the corner and fell into Loki’s sight.

One already had her gun out and was quick to shoot. She was the first to go, her body convulsing on the ground as every blood vessel in her body swelled until they burst.

Another agent used a taser gun. Loki laughed as he let it connect. It was a mere itch compared to Thor’s thunder. Loki grabbed the line and sent his own electric shock back.

The third agent was somewhat smarter than the others and began fleeing.

Loki continued laughing as he pursued him. As he rounded the corner he realized it was a trap. A horde of Hydra agents were waiting for him, but that didn’t stop him from laughing. He crossed his arms and a dagger appeared between each of his fingers. He waved his arms out in a smooth motion. Each dagger hit their mark.

Bullets were fired, but pattered off his armor harmlessly. The few that were smart enough to take headshots were blocked by an invisible shield.

He raised his hands and spears of green shot from his fingers. They hit the agents’ in their chests, knocking them down. The green spears, tangled around them pushing the air out of them and breaking bones until all that was left was a mangled corpse.

Some of the agents were starting to flee, but Loki wouldn’t allow that.

A green wall rose up, blocking their path.

Loki descended on them. Some were begging while others turned their guns on him again.

He grabbed the closest agent and twisted his head off before using it to beat the others into a pulp.

When he turned the next corner he reached the bridge of the ship along with another door that he figured led to more stairs. It was empty of life, but there were various TV monitors, showing Loki and James’ trail of bodies. His eyes scanned the others and he spotted Steve in a chair similar to the one James had described. Tony was behind it, pulling at wires. Steve had a gun in his hand and despite his wrists being locked in place he was hitting every agent that came close to them. It looked like Tony was shielded by the chair.

Loki heard footsteps approaching and turned around, a fireball forming in his hand. When he saw James he extinguished it. He was sweating, but the only visible damage was a long cut on his cheek.

Loki motioned to the door without saying a word. He lifted his hand and sent it flying down the stairs, knocking down and pulverizing every agent that was waiting to ambush them.

Blood slicked the stairs as they descended them. Loki stepped on the fallen door, blood gushing out from beneath it.

They entered a large room. Agents that looked more in control of themselves were surrounding a woman in all green.

“Madame Hydra,” James said her name like it was a curse. It probably was to him.

“My Winter Soldier. I always knew you’d comeback!” Her teeth were unnaturally white and sharp. “Kill them.”

Shots were fired, but Loki was already prepared. A green shield appeared as James rolled for cover.

“Worry not,” Loki said, slamming all the agents against the walls. They screamed and yelled for mercy as Loki slowly ground them into red smears. “I believe this one is for your own taking.” Loki flicked his wrist and the two guns she had in her hands fell apart.

James came out from behind his cover and smiled in a way Loki had never seen him do so before. It was vicious and Loki was certain he was wearing a similar one.

“Yeah, she’s mine.” James pulled out two knives, sending one flying in her direction. It embedded itself into the ground just in front of Madame Hydra’s feet.

“Wonderful.”

Loki teleported himself to the other side of the door she was standing in front of.

“Oh, hey frostbite,” Tony said while using a bundle of wires to choke the life out of one of the Hydra agents. Behind him Steve was removing the last shackle keeping him in place. Tony had a makeshift split around his forearm, cause Loki to scowl. He went up the choking agent and pulled out his heart, squeezing it in front of his wide eyes. Tony dropped the corpse and Loki moved in to kiss him. Tony held up his hand. “I’m still vulnerable to blood transmitted diseases, remember?”

Loki made a sweeping motion and all the blood and gore disappeared from his person.

Not a second later Tony tackled him to the ground, laying kisses all over his mouth, cheeks, and neck.

“I love you too,” Loki chuckled, running his hands all over Tony, looking for any other injuries. He glanced down and saw that Tony had been shot in the right leg, but didn’t seem deterred by it.

“Is James here?” Tony asked, his lips still on Loki.

“He’s taking on an old foe,” Loki said while maneuvering them so that Tony was on his back.

“We have to help him,” Steve said when he was finally free.

“No,” Loki said sharply, looking the soldier straight in the eyes. “This is something he needs to do on his own.” Steve frowned, but nodded. Loki turned his attention back to his lover. “This is going to hurt.” Loki summoned up tweezers before quickly extracting the bullet in one motion. Tony gasped and threw his head back, but didn’t scream. Loki pressed his hand against the wound, slowing the bleeding and healing the skin so no more blood would escape. He’d have to heal it properly when he had more magic at his disposal.

Tony had broken out in a cold sweat as he sat himself up with his good arm.

“Where is he?”

“Just behind the door, best we not distract him.” Loki could almost envision them fighting by the sounds of their steps and knives clashing.

“But what if he—”

“He’ll be fine,” Tony said, cutting off Steve before Loki could.

Loki maneuvered him so that they were facing the door and Tony’s back was leaning against his chest. Steve was standing not far behind them.

Minutes passed until Loki finally heard a body thumping against the ground and a knife cutting through the bones in the throat.

“It’s over.” Loki helped Tony stand.

“Is he—”

Steve was cut off again as the door opened and James walked in. His hands were covered in blood and trembling. Tony rushed forward and Loki cast a spell to clean off the blood before Tony reached him.

They embraced and Loki smiled as they exchanged tender kisses and soft words.

After a moment he joined in. He and James engulfed Tony in a hug.

“I have a boat waiting,” Loki said when Tony started complaining about them being overbearing.

“Awesome.” Tony grabbed the comlink out of Loki’s hear. “J, can you send whatever is left of SHIELD so that they can clean this up?” There was a pause and Tony smiled. “It’s good to be back.”

“Shall we?” Loki asked, glancing over at Steve. He looked dumbstruck and didn’t respond. Loki refrained from letting out a huff of annoyance before he dragged him over to his group and teleported them all over to Tony’s boat.

“Jarvis, set a course for home,” Tony said while flopping down on luxurious built in couch.

“As you wish, Sir.”

Loki glimmered as he sent his armor away. He laid down on the couch, resting his head on Tony’s lap. He was more exhausted by the stress than the physical and magical exertion. Tony began brushing his fingers through his hair and Loki fell asleep a moment later.

* * *

James sat on Tony’s other side, carefully lifting Tony’s splinted arm.

“Broken wrist and possibly broken radius,” Tony said softly. “Loki will healing me up once he’s rested.” James nodded, but still had a concerned look on his face. Tony kissed him on the cheek and it eased a bit of James’ worry. “There’s some painkillers and water bottles over there.” Tony gestured with his chin towards a wooden door.

“Steve?” James asked.

“Yeah, sure.” His voice sounded half-dazed, but he went to get the items.

James opened the water and the battle of painkillers for Tony. Tony knocked back more pills then he was probably supposed to, but James didn’t comment.

Tony sighed and leaned his head against James’ shoulder. He loved that Tony didn’t even seem to notice that it was his metal arm he was leaning against. His breathing slowly evened out, but James couldn’t tell if he was sleeping.

“You three are…” It was obvious that Steve was at a loss for words. James stared at him. He was sitting across from him, rubbing at his wrist that was red from struggling in that fucking chair.

“Yeah, I love them and they love me.”

“Is that even healthy?”

“This is the healthiest I’ve ever been and the happiest.” James hadn’t come to that realization until he and Loki were hugging Tony securely between them. He would be heartbroken if he lost one of them and beyond repair if he lost both. “We make it work.”

“Wow, I didn’t even know you were…What’s the term? I can’t remember it.” James relaxed a little, glad that Steve wasn’t about to say that Tony and Loki had somehow manipulated him into this.

“Bisexual. I just stuck with the dames back then because it was safer and easier.”

“Huh.” Steve looked thoughtful. From what James remembered he was always very accepting. “Congratulations. I’m glad you found happiness and I’m happy to see you, even though the circumstances were pretty terrible.”

“I’m,” James paused, trying to find the right words, but being unsuccessful. “It hurt at first to see you, but now it doesn’t hurt as much. There’s still an ache, a shadow of a life I once had, but it’s not enough to tear me down anymore. If you still want to be friends I’m willing to give it a try.”

Steve smiled and it was such a familiar look.

“Yeah, that would be swell.” Steve let out a long breath. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m pretty sure I’m about to upchuck. I’ve been seasick since they abducted Tony and me.” Steve jogged up the stairs and James chuckled.

He turned his head slightly and breathed in Tony’s scent. It was comforting and familiar. His body went lax and he felt himself drifting asleep.

* * *

James woke to the sound of Jarvis’ voice in his ear. He’d forgotten he was still wearing his comlink.

“We’re approaching shore, Sir. I have a car waiting for you all,” Jarvis said.

“Thanks.”

He glanced around. Tony and Loki hadn’t moved an inch, excluding Tony’s mouth which was gaping open, drool wetting James’ shirt. He was too happy having him back to mind though.

Steve wasn’t in sight, probably top side, trying not to get sick again.

James carefully jostled Loki. Green eyes opened immediately and were alert.

“We’re almost there,” James whispered. Loki sat up and nodded. He gently lifted Tony’s injured arm and it was enveloped in green light.

“It’s always easier to do this when he’s not squirming and whining,” Loki said with his eyes closed. James smiled and held in a chuckle, not wanting his chest to rumble and risk waking Tony. Loki set Tony’s arm down before focusing on where Tony had been shot. From what James could see the skin had already been healed, but it was swollen up. When Loki removed his hand the skin looked normal, if not a bit white.

The cut on James’ face was already mostly healed so he shook his head when Loki reached for it.

“You’re tired enough as is.” Loki’s hand was still hovering so James took it in his own, kissing his palm. “Thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” They both knew James wasn’t referring just to the rescue.

“You would have made it without us,” Loki said softly, as James laced their fingers together and resting them on Tony’s lap.

“Love is a powerful motivator,” James said while staring into his eyes. Loki smiled and his cheeks became flushed.

“Indeed it is.”

They said nothing else until the ship was at the port.

Loki went topside to secure the boat to the dock. Steve walked down the stairs, looking pale.

“You want me to carry him?” Steve asked.

“Not in your condition. Just get on land before you vomit again.”

Steve nodded, somehow becoming paler.

James carefully moved Tony so that he was in his arms, tucking his head against his shoulder so it wouldn’t fall backwards and strain his neck.

When he emerged the sunlight was nearly blinding. Tony had only been kidnapped three hours ago, but it felt like days. Loki closed the door behind him and locked it.

Steve was laying on the dock and Loki helped James cross over to it, Tony still securely in his arms.

“You should stay at the tower tonight, captain. We’ll figure out how and why this happened tomorrow,” Loki said in a calm and reasonable tone.

Steve gave him a thumbs up before stumbling to his feet.

Their car was straddling the dock, parked illegally. Happy came out and opened the doors for them.

“It’s good to see that you’re all alright. I got Tony’s usual post-kidnapping meal.”

“Thank you,” Loki said and James didn’t want to think about how many kidnappings there have had to have been for there to be an established tradition for his return.

They all fit comfortable in the large car. There were no seatbelts and behind the partition there were four seats, making it so they could all see each other easily. Loki sat next to Steve.

Tony was still deep asleep, but his nose did twitch when Loki put the paper bag filled with cheeseburgers by his head. Steve cracked the window, still looking like he was on the verge of throwing up.

Later on, the sound of cars honking and of New York finally woke Tony. He stretched before sliding to the vacant seat without a word. He opened the bag of cheeseburgers and quickly dug in.

It was strange, him being so silent, but James could see that he was still fatigued. He kicked the side paneling of the door’s interior and it cracked open.

“Water, coke, or alcohol?” Loki asked while pulling the hidden away storage open. James could see that there was also two handguns in it and a smoke grenade. Tony held up two fingers and Loki handed him a coke. Loki dug out a ginger ale and gave it to Steve who put it to his forehead rather than drinking it. “James?”

“I’m fine.” Loki stared at him for a moment before closing the panel and looking out the window.

By the time they reached the tower Tony was yawning, but doing his best not to fall back asleep.

They crowded into the elevator. Tony was leaning on him, nibbling on another cheeseburger. He held up the last bite to James’ mouth and he ate it without a second thought. Tony grinned.

Steve got off the elevator first, a bit of color back in his skin.

When the elevator doors opened again Tony took Loki and James’ hands and dragged them out. James was surprised when he guided them to the spiraling staircase that led to Loki and Tony’s bedroom. He’d been there once and twice, but…

Once they were there Tony chucked off his jeans and useless splint before crawling into bed. He patted both sides of the bed and James easily got the picture. Loki’s clothing shimmered into his nightwear. James took in a breath before getting rid of his layer of kevlar and his various weapons. By the time he was finished Loki was already in bed, hair fanned out against his pillow.

When he slipped into the bed he noticed that there was a third pillow, just waiting for him, meant for him. It made his heart flutter.

They were all a bit grimy, but that didn’t stop them from cuddling together, a tangled, warm mess of love.

It was perfect.


End file.
